54th Hunger Games- the good and the evil
by HarryPotter-Divergent
Summary: "yes, this arena will be interesting..." It's the 54th annual hunger games, and with a new never-before-seen arena, it's sure to be the best and ugliest games yet! Now, let the 54th Hunger Games, BEGIN! ((Rated T, because, well, it's the hunger games...)) - PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue: A sense of approval

Welcome to the 54th Annual Hunger Games! Please Submit a tribute, follow, favourite and review for some free virtual brownies!

* * *

**Starters note: So I've done SYOT's before, but this is the first one I've held myself, so I'd be ecstatic if I got some reviews and advice, also submit, the Tribute Entry Form will be on my profile, so please please PLEASE go submit! First-come first-serve :)**

* * *

Patema Xandler: Head Gamemaker

_Deep Breaths, _I tell myself, _deep breaths. _I am sitting in front of the President of Panem, President Snow. As he scrolls his eyes down the paper I can't help but watch him, trying to spot signs of approval, but his face remains unreadable. As he looks up from the paper, I can see the glimmer in his evil eyes that glimmer of satisfaction, of amusement, of hunger. I look at him hopefully, desperate to impress, and he gives me his nod of approval, "Yes, Miss Xandler, this arena _is _interesting," he said in his raspy low voice. I plaster on my polite smile, "Of course it is, President, after all, _I _invented it" I say, in an arrogant and proud tone. The President's eyes remain on the paper, on which all my plans for this year's Annual Hunger Games, which are sure to be the best and most ugliest yet. "Now, now, Miss Xandler, no need to get cocky, we can do that when the games become a success, for now they're only just a single plan out of millions" he said, almost as if it was advice. I nod my head, "Of course, sir, though as you said, the games are sure to be the best yet" I say. The President eventually looked up at me, and handed me the paper, "Thank you, Miss Xandler for your time. It has been a pleasure discussing this year's plans with you, you may go now" he said, gesturing to the door at the end of the long room. I nodded proudly, "Believe me sir, the pleasure was all mine"...

* * *

**Again, please submit, follow, favourite and review, I'd love you forever. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, and hopefully the next chapter I make will be the tribute list! **

**Au revior, and merci! xoxo**


	2. Tribute List

**A/U: UPDATED LIST- So the tribute list is finally complete-yay! I am so happy I managed to get all of my tributes in under 2 months, because it means nobody is getting bored, so thanks for all being so patient while I've been waiting for tributes. but the time has come, and the reapings are next so you'll finally get to know the other tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be EVER in Your Favour!**

* * *

TRIBUTE LIST-

District 1 (Luxury)-

M- Blaze Savage, 17 (XxEyelinerxX)

F- Calypso Larrs, 18 (Potter4Life01)

District 2 (Masonry)-

M- Tyger Darrc, 15 (leoValdezandFinnickOdair)

F- Dispro Hunter, 17 (xxxRimaxxx)

District 3 (Technology)-

M- Oliver Mullins, 14 (JaceWillcutt)

F- Ada Anafeloz, 18 (Majestic Unicornzilla)

District 4 (Fishing)-

M- Dimitri Westle, 15 (We-Heart-Fangirling)

F- Rayna Shay, 14 (That-Shy-Fangirl)

District 5 (Power)-

M- Delan Delany, 17 (Majestic Unicornzilla)

F- Sadie Khaun, 15 (BananaNuke)

District 6 (Transportation)-

M- Aran Blight, 14 (Bastermoon)

F- Giselle Sina Braylen, 15 (DauntlessinDistrict9)

District 7 (Lumber)-

M- Oak Murik, 16 (HungerGamesFan20)

F- Sienna Dawn Morris, 16 (CyanoticNightmare)

District 8 (Textiles)-

M- Lycan Rhodes, 13 (That-shy-Fangirl)

F- Sera Nova, 15 (Doll Faces)

District 9 (Grain)-

M- Rafe Harrison (we-heart-fangirling)

F- Olympe Summers, 18 (TheGreenMockingjay)

District 10 (Livestock)-

M- Nathaniel *Nathan* Wolowitz, 18 (CyanoticNightmare)

F- Emabelle Grained, 13 (LeoValdezandFinnickOdair)

District 11 (Agriculture)-

M- Shilo Bambe, 12 (I'mGoodAtFanFiction)

F- Rosie McBridgeington, 12 (LeoValdezandFinnickOdair)

District 12 (Coal)-

M- Simon Bridle, 18 (JaceWillcutt)

F- Satin Halloway, 16 (Enelya Arcamenal)


	3. District 1 Reapings

**So after a long wait, I've finally got the D1 Reapings! I've received almost all my tributes, with only 1 left to receive. So instead of just waiting I might as well start, hope you enjoy getting to know the tributes better!**

* * *

**District 1 Reapings**

**Blaze Savage, 17, Male:**

I close my eyes, and breathe in and out. This is it. This is my chance to show them what I can really do. My whole future, lies on this one moment. I open my dreamy blue eyes sharply, and then slice the machete straight through the dummy's neck. A sadistic grin grows on my face as I watch the head fall to the floor. I've won, I know it. I can almost taste the blood of the other tributes in the arena, I'll kill them, I'll kill them all. Just one swipe of my machete and they'll all be begging for mercy...

"And for the boys volunteer tribute this year... Blaze Savage!" Aro, the captain of the training centre yells. I stand up immediately, and grin widely. "Wait, so that means I can volunteer?! I can go into the arena?!" I ask hopefully.

Aro smiles at me, "well, you did score the highest in the private sessions. So you're the best candidate for the games this year, now go and prepare. Reaping's tomorrow and you need to cram in as much training as possible before that"

I nod, and put my usual scowl back on my face. "Right, on it sir. I'll do this district proud!" I yell to the crowd of other trainees, then charge through to the training room as the group whoops and cheers behind me...

**Calypso Larrs, 18, Female:**

"Hrrrgh!" I hurl the sword through the last dummy's heart. A perfect hit, as usual. I stroll over to the wrecked dummy, and swipe the sword out; leaving a deep hole in the middle of it. This year is my year; I know it is, I can feel it. I hurl the sword a few more times, to make sure I have it perfected, then decide to head home. It's getting late and I need as much sleep as possible, or I'll just be a mess tomorrow.

I shovel another pile of mashed potato into my mouth, specially delivered from the Capitol. My mother and Father sit at the other end of the table, their usual frowns plastered on their faces. Perseus, my brother is up in his room, as usual; training, I expect. He's been focused on training ever since that Savage boy took his spot in the games. _Don't worry, Perc, I'll kill him for you; _I think to myself. My mother suddenly turns to me,

"Are you ready to volunteer tomorrow? I don't want you looking like a shambles up on that stage" she says sternly, I put on my best grin for her;

"Of course, mother. Right now you're looking at the Victor of the 54th Annual Hunger Games" I say with a smirk. My father snorts,

"Don't get too cocky, now. You don't even know the competition yet". I roll my eyes and scowl,

"Please, I've practically won already; the games are just a formality. I have much more training than all these outer districts, they've never held a sword in their little, pathetic lives; and as for that Savage boy, I'm clearly the dominant one in the alliance" I say. And I mean it, I _am _the Victor, I can win these games, and I will.

**Blaze Savage:**

As I pull on my tuxedo I can only feel pride in my heart. Today's the day I've been waiting for most of my life. Today's the day I start to actually _be _somebody. I straighten the bow tie on my torso, and then head down the stairs, to show off to my mother.

"Stunning, my dear. You'll be the most fabulous 17 year old there!" my mother spurts, treating me as though I'm a 7 year old girl. I roll my eyes,

"Yeah, I s'pose, but it's not about how I look, it's about the impression I make. If I end up looking like the kid who's mother babies him then I'm getting nowhere in the games" I say strongly. My little sister Makayla sits at the huge glass dining table in a peach coloured mini-dress, with little diamonds encrusted round the hem. She has little jewels and glitter coming out from the sides of her eyes and her lipstick is in a pale pink colour. She beams at me,

"Blaze! You look epic!" she says sweetly, I grin at her,

"Well of course I do, I _am _epic" I smirk, making her giggle.

"Now let's see you now, that dress looks simply _ravishing_, my darling" I say in a posh tone. Makayla steps out from under the table, revealing her long, tanned legs. She looks much older than the other 13 year olds, with long model legs and a thin face that's plastered in makeup. She poses in several different ways, before sitting back down. I applaud her quickly,

"Perfect, like a true princess" I say as I clap. She beams at me quickly then goes back to pinning up her hair.

"Come on, both of you! We'll be late!" my mother yells at us to hurry up. My father stands in the kitchen in his best suit, looking proud as ever.

"Blaze. You look great. Now you remember exactly when to say it, don't you? I don't want to look like an imbecile that hasn't trained their kid for the games" He says, on a serious note. I nod a tough look on my face.

"I know what to do" Is all I can say.

**Calypso Larrs:**

As I stand in the 18 year old girls section I can't help but feel a twang of nerves. What if someone volunteers before me? What if I end up completely humiliating myself? What if I lose the games? These questions buzz around my head as I wait. I spotted Perseus in the crowd of 16 year olds, looking unhappy as usual. I then catch the eye of my best friend, Adamus in the crowd of 18 year olds. He gives me an encouraging smile, before looking back up at the stage, where the escort was showing us off the video they play to us every year about the rebels' actions and the consequences and yadayadaya; just get to the reapings already. I go over the words in my head, the words I've been practicing since I was 11 years old, when I started at the academy. _I volunteer, I volunteer, I volunteer. _And before I know it, I've yelled it out.

"I Volunteer!"

**Blaze Savage:**

Watch as the girl is led up onto the stage. A look of panic on her face. She yelled it too early; she's embarrassed herself in front of the whole of Panem. I grin to myself, this'll surely make me look good, being the one that actually gets it right. The escort, Maldivia smiles happily,

"Ooh, well someone's an eager beaver aren't they?!" she says in her squeaky Capitol accent.

"Now, straight onto the males then, I guess!" she shouts before sashaying over to the boys reaping bowl. I can feel the eyes of several of the boys around me on me, waiting for me to yell out my line. My best friend, Felix, whispers in my ear, "well, go on. They're not gonna wait forever" he says. I hush him,

"Well, I want to make an impression, and for that I need to go at just the right time" I hiss back. The escort scans the crowds with her bright pink eyes,

"No volunteers? None?" she asks, more to herself than to us.

"Alright then" she shrugs, before sticking her hand into the bowl. Just as her bony fingers pick up a slip, I throw my hand in the air,

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell, then strut up to the stage by myself, I don't need any peacekeepers to yank me and tug me.

Maldivia pulls me into an embrace, "Well done! You both are so brave!" she squeals. She must be happy she got two good looking volunteers this year, last year's ones were a complete wreck; no wonder district 2 won.

"And your name is, young man?" she sticks the microphone in my face. I grin sadistically,

"My name is Blaze Savage, and I am the Victor of the 54th Hunger Games!" I shout, the grin still stuck on my face, unable to remove itself. I am going in the arena, I am finally a tribute- no, not a tribute; a **victor.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so tiny little bit of info- **

**1. If you review more, then you have more chance of surviving in the games. I like to know people are actually reading, because I don't want to let someone who isn't even reading the story to win the games. So basically ReviewsSurviving **

**2. I WILL be creating a sponsor system! Basically it's where you get points by reviewing, following, favouriting etc. so that you can buy your tribute things in the arena. I will be keeping track of everyone's points, and you'll have to PM me if you want to buy your tribute anything. **

**That's all the info for now, but hope you liked these tributes reaping, XxEyelinerHeartsxX and Potter4life01, did I do them okay? :) **

**Now questions of the day:**

**Who's your favourite D1 tribute and why? :D **


	4. District 2 Reapings

**A/N: OMG I haven't updated in aaages! You all must hate me! I felt really bad so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than my usual because I felt so bad, but I really hope you've all not given up on my (which you probably have) because I'm already writing the 3rd and 4th reapings as you read this! so please keep following, favouriting and reviewing because I'll be posting a lot more frequently now! hope you enjoy the D2 reapings!**

* * *

**District 2 Reapings**

**Tyger Daarc, 15, Male:**

"147...148...149...150!" I roll onto my back, breathing heavily. Alessandro, my eldest brother looms over me, his eyebrows plastered together;

"Well? That was it? 150 push-ups and you're tired already?! You'll never survive a minute in the games!"

I look up at him, beads of sweat fall from my forehead down to the floor around me; I sigh,

"Right, I suppose we're doing it again then..." I get down into push-up position, my arms shaking from the weight of my whole body muscle. He rolls his eyes,

"No. We're done for today. No point trying to work with you when you're like this" He spat out, almost as if it was an insult. I pulled myself up, then followed him out of our family gym, in our house in Victors Village. My brothers are both Victors of the Hunger Games, so-called "heroes" of District 2; trained to perfection. I'm next, this time next year; I'll be a hero too, just like my brothers; all it takes is for me to say two small words that mean so much more, "_I volunteer"..._

**Diaspro Hunter, 17, Female:**

"No No No! Diaspro, darling; that's not how you're supposed to do it! Here..." my mother grabbed the scythe from my hands, then gestured me out of the training ground. I took a step back, rolling my eyes slightly and muttering under my breath. I watched on as my mother started sprinting, the scythe held up in the air ready for attack;

"Hrrrgh!" She groaned as she sliced open 5 dummies. She continued charging and slicing until the stimulation ended; then waltzed back to me proudly swinging the weapon in her hands.

"And _that's _how you get it done!" she said as she handed me back my weapon,

"Alright, your turn" she nodded at me, telling me to go and practice more. I nodded and gave her a small salute, whispering "aye-aye captain!" as I did.

After about 15 practices at the simulation training, I eventually decided to stop; I placed the scythe back on its rail in the weapon store room then went out into the spectator seats to watch my mother finish helping some poor 12-year-old who didn't know how to hold a sword. I sigh, and then decide just to grab my bags and head home; because clearly my mother seems to be having far too much fun to notice that her daughter is waiting for her.

I trudge back to my big house in the Village; where I can see several District 2 victors wandering about, chatting, acting as normal as they can when you've won a huge game in which you fight to the death with other kids and whatnot. I spot the boy that's supposedly volunteering this year across the street; he looks quite strong, but he's only 15, so easy competition when it really comes down to it. But I shouldn't rule anyone out just yet, after all, I'm just that girl who had to spend 3 months in the capitol for anorexia issues; and now that I think about it, maybe I'm the easy competition...

**Tyger Daarc:**

I eat up my steak and kidney stew as fast as I can, although it's from the Capitol; where everything is supposed to be "savoured" I can't help but just shovel it down, I'm so hungry after all that training. I finish it quickly then head back into the gym, ready for another session of sit-ups and sword-practice. Marcel, my other "Golden brother" comes in after me. That's the way it works, Alessandro trains me before eating, and Marcel trains me after, it's been that way for 11 years. I do all of my training within the next 2 hours then sit back on the bench, my heart racing like hell. Marcel sits beside me, and gives me a look of pride;

"I think you're ready. You're gonna go out there in that arena, and you're gonna win, okay? Because I know you can do it, so does Alessandro, he just likes to put on that whole fatherly disappointment act, and I think you know it too" he says, giving me a pat on the back, I grin at him; then nod. I notice that the time is now after 10:30 and get up from the bench,

"I have to go. I've got to get a fairly good sleep before tomorrow, or I'll end up looking a mess on the stage!" I don't look back at my brother as I charge out of the room, and quickly head up the stairs of our huge house. I yank on my pyjamas quickly before hopping into my master king size bed, the lights turn off automatically. Sigh, and try to let my mind drift off, but sleep doesn't come easily...

**Diaspro Hunter:**

I'm awake nice and sharp the next morning, the reaping isn't until two o'clock but I want to fit in some extra practice time before I have to get ready. I pull my long blonde hair into its usual two fishtail braids before grabbing my training bag and rushing out of the door; I only realise that I've missed breakfast after I get to the training centre. There are only 7 people here in total, all of which are around my age, desperate to train for next year's games. I sigh, wishing I was in their position; not needing to worry about the arena until next year; having the peace of mind that they don't have to enter a death match with a bunch of other kids.

I practice the scythe simulation a couple times, but I perfected that long ago, so I move on quickly. Mother says that the survival stuff is just as important as the fighting stuff, because I don't know when or where I'm going to end up in the arena, and I have to be ready for everything. I spend half an hour at the fire station, then another 15 minutes at the gathering station before heading back onto the weapons. The centre has gotten a bit busier since this morning, and I've been overrun with "good luck's" and "congratulations'" from people that I don't even know. I sigh, and decide it's time to go home, my stomach has started rumbling and my mother will go crazy if she finds out I haven't eaten before the reaping.

I make myself a small sandwich before going upstairs to get ready, I need to look my best; after all, this is the day I've been bred for my whole life, the day I stop being a trainee, and become a tribute.

**Tyger Daarc:**

I look at myself in the mirror, my hair scruffed up and my casual clothing loose, giving me a cool look. I didn't want to go formal, I won't be remembered that way, no; I've got to stand out from the crowd, even if that means wearing the clothes I wore for my morning workout, sweat-ridden and dirty; making me look like more than the average boy from 2. Both my brothers are wearing tuxedos; they have to sit up on the stage, with all of the other Victors from past games. I doubt they'll be my mentors though; they're too close to me. I start thinking about the girl that's volunteering this year, I've not seen her before; but I think she's one of the best fighters in the district, and her mother's a victor too, I think. I'm disturbed from my thoughts by my mother,

"Tyger, dear! Come downstairs, I want to get a nice picture of my three boys together! My two Victors and my soon-to-be Victor!" She says chirpily, sometimes I think she'd fit into the Capitol more than here. I sigh, then trudge down the stairs, where my brothers are standing tall, looking smart as ever, they smile at me when I come in, pride burst on their faces. I give a small smile as the picture is taken, then quickly escape before I get sucked into a huge hug. The reaping starts in half an hour, so we have to go now. My father, the Mayor of district 2 was already at the square, getting everything in order for a smooth reaping and volunteering. _My _reaping and Volunteering, and no one else's.

**Diaspro Hunter:**

It's almost time, Louisiara, the district 2 escort is currently in tears at the video playing on the big screen. I roll my eyes at her, I can't believe I have to put up with that for another 4 days after this. The video finally comes to an end, after what seemed like hours of showing children's dying corpses in the dust and rubble- ugh. Louisiara quickly composes herself, before twaddling over to the male reaping bowl, "How about we go for the men first this time, shake it up a bit, hmm?!" she squealed excitededly, I rolled my eyes as she wriggled her bony white fingers around in the bowl; then pulled out a small slip of paper. She opened it up slowly, trying to make it more dramatic, then after about 7 minutes of opening, she yelled out a name,

"Ediso-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Yelled a voice from the crowd of boys, I didn't have to look to know who it was, the Victor boy, Daarc, I think it was. I looked up at him on the stage, his eyebrows furrowed, and his brown hair messed up, he had a big scar on his cheek, maybe from training, but he looked quite handsome apart from that. Louisiara had a giant beam iced onto her flour-coloured face,

"Wow, a volunteer!" she yelped as if it didn't happen often,

"And your name is, young man?"

The boy looked back at two of the victors, brothers, sitting on chairs at the back of the stage, then smirked,

"Daarc, Tyger Daarc" was all he said. The whole of the crowd applauded and cheered, and the mayor patted him on the back, I think the Mayor was his father, the spoiled little brat. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised the girls name being picked out, I saw a little 12 year old girl up on the stage, looking lost and suddenly started pushing,

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I yelled out, jumping up onto the stage, and kindly guiding the small, traumatised girl off of it. Louisiara was simple livid with excitement now,

"OOH, two Volunteers this year, my! District 2 is ,optimistic, aren't we?! And what's your name, my darling rose petal?"

I looked back at my mother, who was grinning proudly now, and smiled, "It's Hunter, Diaspro Hunter, Daughter of Chimera Hunter, Victor of the 32nd hunger Games, and future victor of the 54th Hunger Games" I said, with a royal wave to the crowd, my smile still on my face. I may have been smiling, but inside, I'm just thinking _death, death, death..._

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? I know I missed some parts out from the forms you handed in but if I put in every detail the chapter would have been more like a book, and if I make any changes I make them for a reason! Don't forget I still have the district 9 boy spot to fill so if you want to submit him to me I'd be happy to accept the first one that comes in! But as I said before the District 3 and 4 reapings are already in the making so they should be up in about 4 days, so hope you enjoyed the chapter! :P :P**

**Sara xx**

**Question of the day:**

**Who's your favourite D2 tribute and why?**

**or...**

**Who's your favourite tribute so far and why?**

**love youuuu! **


	5. District 3 Reapings

**A/N: WOW! It's been a while guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been on holiday and didn't have much spare time! I'm going to be way more active from now on, now that I'm back into a routine, so hopefully you enjoy the district 3 reapings! and don't forget to review afterwards, I like to know that you're reading! :)**

* * *

**District 3 Reapings**

**Oliver Mullins, 14, Male:**

I awake to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ear; I groan as the events from last night come back to me: my brother yelling at me for trying to hack the Capitol, me telling him to piss off, him telling me he wished I'd be reaped...

I quickly shower and change into a black button-up shirt with a bow tie, and some slick black trousers, my reaping clothes. I'm not leaving the house before the reaping so it will just save the hassle of unnecessary changing. I trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen, where, unfortunately, I find my whole family. They all look up from their plates when I enter, my mother, my father, and Darby, my brother's eyes all burning into me.

"Hello, mother, father, _Drip" _I say, with a smile; my parents smile back but Darby, or as I call him- Drip, remained stony faced. I look directly at him,

"Excited for the reaping? I know I am!" I beam sarcastically as he glares. I love finding him up; it's so amusing, seeing his face of hatred as I constantly make remarks of sarcasm and fake fun.

I rummage around our rather large kitchen for something good to eat and eventually find myself a banana, which I cut up and stick on a plate. Bananas are surprisingly one of the most valuable foods in Panem, specially made in District 11, they are usually only sent to the Capitol; but luckily my mother went there for work about a month ago and managed to bring some back for us. I eat as quickly as I can and then go to my computer tech-room, where I will probably shut myself in for the next 3 hours before the dreaded reaping starts.

**Ada Anafeloz, 18, Female:**

"Ada! Ada! ADA!" Simon, my best friend and calculus teacher yells at me; I hold back from laughing and hold a finger up to my lips. I've just set up the ultimate prank and if Simon doesn't shut his mouth, it's going to get ruined. He shoves me over in the bush of which I'm hiding in, then climbs in beside me;

"Who's the victim this time?" he sighs. I grin at him then point to a small stick of a boy, no older than 13.

"You are a wicked little girl, Ada Anafeloz; you know that don't you?!" he says disapprovingly at me, but I can see his smile out of the corner of my sky-blue eyes. I love Simon; he's been my best friend since I was 15; even though he's 24, 6 years older than me.

I look back over at the area where my prank is set up, ready for its unsuspecting victim; and am immediately thrown into panic as I see two peacekeepers standing by the area, inspecting it. Simon looks at me confusedly,

"What now?!"

"Peacekeepers, right by the trap. We have to go, they'll see us, and then we're in for it!" I grab his hand, and start to tiptoe-run in the opposite direction of the peacekeepers. Once we're out of possible eyesight we start to really bolt it, and after about 10 minutes we're back at my big house in the high end of the district. I say goodbye to Simon quickly, I can tell by the sun's position that it's almost two o'clock, and I've got to be quick for the reaping; I head into the house, empty as usual; both my parents are probably at some conference discussing the latest tech gear or something, they don't ever seem to remember that they have a daughter. I go upstairs into my huge third floor room, and get dressed into a short black dress with black lace sleeves and sandals, then tie my vividly orange hair into a ponytail with a black silk ribbon. I look at myself in the mirror, and smile, my dark purple lipstick finishes my gothic look off perfectly. I look anarchic, just the way I like i like it.

**Oliver Mullins:**

I stand in the square with my best friend, Tanner. I have to force myself not to look at the stage, in the worry I'll faint or get boiled up at the stupidness of it all. Tanner puts his hand on my shoulder,

"Hey, you alright?" he asks, I look up at him and nod, putting on my best smile for him;

"Fine, just feeling slightly queasy, probably that banana I had earlier- although tasty, they always seem to make me feel ill" I say with a slight laugh. I spot the back of Drip's head in the 15 year-olds section, it isn't moving a muscle, as though he's just staring at the stage, probably willing a slip of paper with my name on it into the Escort's bony hands. I sigh impatiently as I wait for the actual event to start, the sooner it starts the sooner it finishes and I get to go back to my computer. I shuffle my feet about on the ground, making shapes in the grainy terrain, Tanner does the same, and we stand just shuffling while we wait.

Eventually, after a few little bits of small talk and a LOT of sand shuffling, the escort steps up to the podium, It's a male escort this year, which I've not seen before, so either the last one quit or she did something wrong; I'm guessing it was the latter, or we would have had some sort of notification. I look up at the big screen, in which the usual movie filled with 3 minutes of crap flashes up, showing us all the devastation of the rebellion and yadayadaya. After the movie's finished the escort, named Lucio, steps up to the podium again and speaks in his chirpy little voice,

"Hello! Hello! And Welcome to the 54th Annual Hunger Games!" he squeals; pathetic, are all the Capitol people like this? Are there any people in that disturbing place that can act like normal human beings? I am disturbed from my question-thoughts by the female tribute being called,

"Ada Anafeloz!" yells Lucio, with a big smile. I hear a yell over from the girl's side, and then look over to see a very small, thin girl with bright ginger hair and a piercing in her nose stomping out from the 18 year olds section, surely she can't be 18? She looks about 11! The girl named Ada starts to make her way out of the square, yelling curse words; but before she can escape, the peacekeepers have her,

"LET ME GO, YOU PERVERT! LET ME GO! I REFUSE TO GO INTO THAT PLACE, I REFUSE, YOU HEAR ME?!" she starts screaming at the top of her voice, waving about her arms and legs. I swear, if she wasn't already going into the death game then she'd be the first person on the list for execution. I notice Tanner snorting beside me, and hit him in the stomach as a warning,

"What?! She's feisty, maybe district 3's got a real competitor this year!" he says to me, with a shrug. I huff at him; he doesn't seem to grasp the fact that she's a 4'8'' midget entering the games with 23 other people, most likely bigger and stronger than her. I watch on as she's shoved onto the stage and held still by the peacekeepers. She struggles for a few moments before accepting defeat, but her face remains emotionless yet strong; maybe Tanner's right, maybe district 3 does have a competitor this year...

**Ada Anafeloz:**

Ugh. Stupid, idiotic, crappy games! I stand on the stage, held in place by a peacekeeper. I can feel the eyes of everyone on me, even as the male tribute is being picked. I've definitely created the most drama of the reapings this year, and I'm sure I won't be forgotten by sponsors after my big episode- hey! Maybe I might even have a chance if I make enough of an impression. I watch grumpily as Lucio picks out a slip of paper from the boy's bowl; he brings it over to the podium and unfolds it carefully,

"And the male tribute of this year's hunger games is...Oliver Mullins!"

I hear a woman shriek then look to the back of the square, where a woman has fainted, probably Oliver's mother. I look down at the boy's section, where an overly tall boy with floppy brown hair and bright green eyes is being pushed forward to the stage.

"Come right up dear! She may have been a bit peeved but I'm sure your fellow tribute doesn't bite!" Lucio says in his high voice. _I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lucio, _I think to myself evilly. I lock eyes with the boy, he's only 14, yet he seems to be almost twice the size of me! Lucio grins as he stands up at the podium again,

"Well, wasn't that a bumpy ride! Ladies and Gentleman please give your tributes for this year's games a big clap!" he yells, applauding royally. I shake hands with Oliver briefly, before being shoved into the justice building, away from Simon, away from my parents, away from my life forever...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think that was probably the hardest chapter to write so far! the characters were so details and complex so I'm sorry if I didn't fit in all of the facts! As you all know I do make changes to tributes but I do them all for the benefit of the story, so hopefully you liked this reaping and are still into the story! JaceWillcutt and MajesticUnicornzilla, how did I do? are they alright?! :O Hope you enjoyed! :) **

**QOTC (Questions Of The Chapter):**

**Who is your favourite tribute so far? :)**

**Who do you think has the best chance so far? **


	6. District 4 Reapings

**A/N: What's up guys?! So you may not have noticed, but I changed the tribute list! The reason that I had to change it, and the reason this chapter is a little later than usual is because I had to swap about all of the district 4 tributes. I know I said that it was first-come first-serve but the tributes I originally received for District 4 were very undetailed and one of them just didn't really fit in. However, I did find two other tribute entry's that were much more detailed and descriptive, and I have decided to use these ones with the creators permission of course. So without further ado; I present to you the District 4 Reapings!: **

* * *

**District 4 reapings**

**Dimitri Westle, 16, male:**

I wake up early to the sound of my alarm clock, and force myself out of bed sleepily, slipping my abnormally large feet into my big black boots. I look over at the bed in the corner of the room, where my little sisters are tucked up safely, breathing heavily; Skyla and Laurie are twins, 12 years old; today is their first reaping. I tiptoe down the small flight of stairs quietly as not to waken up anybody, and then grab my fishing rucksack before heading out of the door.

The lake is quiet at this time in the morning, most people will be doing their daily fishing later in the day, since the reaping isn't until 2:00 and all the factory's, shops and schools are off for it. I wonder who the lucky volunteers are this year; most likely some big-headed masculine guy with no survival skills whatsoever, and some fast little girl who thinks she can twist anyone round her little finger with a simple flirty wink. I sigh impatiently, stabbing a fish with my trident; what was the point?

I walk back home about one and a half hours later, with a small sack filled with freshly caught salmon, and drop a couple off at the fishmongers on my way in exchange for a bit of cash. When I make it back to the house I see the dim lights through the window, which means my mother and sisters are awake and up.

"I'm back!" I yell as I enter the cold house, I find my mother and sisters all in the kitchen/dining room; Skyla dressed in a pale pink dress and Laurie in a light green one. They grin at me as I plonk my bag of fish on the counter;

"Dimitri! You're back early today. Was there any catches today?" Laurie asks me, she peeks into the fish bag and her eyes widen; I smile,

"5 salmon, freshly caught for dinner tonight, once the Reaping's over" I say proudly, it's the most I've caught in a long while. The twins squeal with excitement at food, which we've been tight on recently. Although being from one of the richer districts means that there isn't much poverty, there is still lack of food in some places in the district, our area being one of them. I grab the bag off of the counter and stick it in the fridge to keep it fresh, then decide to go upstairs and get changed, the reaping is in less than two hours.

**Rayna Shay, 14, female:**

I sigh as I lie on my back on the grassy river bank, my head facing the sun. My best friend and cousin, Leuwis lies beside me, with his hands behind his head. I look at my watch- 12:43, still plenty of time before the reaping, MY reaping. I yank myself up from my comfortable position, then pull Leuwis up beside me;

"What?! I said I didn't want to fight anymore, Rayna. Besides, you're already completely prepared for the games, there's no way anybody from any of the other districts can beat your bow skills" he grumbles. I sigh, pulling my long wavy blond hair into a ponytail,

"Fine. But at least give me one last swim in the river? Before I leave for the Capitol?" I flutter my eyelashes at him, making him roll his eyes;

"Whatever, but if you splash me in the eye one more time I swear to Poseidon I will kill you" he says, before pulling off his sea-green shirt and charging into the river. I laugh and charge in after him, not caring whether my old T-shirt and shorts get wet. I can feel the tiny fish swimming in and out of my toes, around my legs, tickling my calves. I laugh out loud as Leuwis throws water on me and lifts me onto his shoulders, supporting my whole muscle weight with his bare hands. He could go into the games if he wanted, he'd win for sure, with his strength, stamina, and weaponry skills. I think back to 6 years ago, the 48th games; when Micah went in. Tears start to fill my bright blue eyes as I think of that district 7 boy, the one that gave him that fatal scratch, the one that sliced him so much anybody could tell it was over, the boy that killed him. I think of my parents, begging me not to volunteer like he did, not to put myself through what he put himself through, not to be blinded by the fame and fortune that comes with the games. No, I'm not blinded by the fame, I'm blinded by the revenge. I've put myself through too many years of seeing those district 7 tributes, killing, murdering, winning. Now it's finally my turn, I may be young, but I'm the best at the academy; I can win, I know I can.

I snap back into reality the moment my face hits the water.

**Dimitri Westle:**

As We walk up to the square, Skyla and Laurie either side of me, holding each of my hands I can't help but feel nervous for them. I can remember my first reaping, right after my father died. I remember my mother crying all the time and us being in a bad state, but still scraping by. I remember refusing to take tesserae because I thought it meant I was ultimately signing my death warrant. That was before I knew about the volunteering in 4. Still, there's always some years where nobody volunteers, those are the years when we usually have a winner from and outer district. I see us getting closer and closer to the town square, and as we get to the queues; I kneel down and look both of my sisters in the eye.

"look, you're gonna be completely fine, just go and get your finger done, then someone will guide you to the 12-year-old section; then just wait in the crowd until it's over, mom is in the crowd so go and find her after it, then I'll see you all back at the house in time for dinner, okay?" I tell them; they both nod, then head off in the direction of the girls area. I make my own way over to the 16-year-old boys section, then wait in the crowd for the reaping to start; after all, the sooner it begins the sooner it ends and I can go back to my casual life.

**Rayna Shay:**

I stand in the 14 year old female section of the town square, looking around that the other girls. My head still feels dizzy after I banged it on a rock when I fell off of Leuwis' shoulders but my bearings are coming back to me, maybe just a small concussion. As I silently wait for the reaping to start I can't help but feel nervous excitement building up in me. It's finally time. I may be young but I'm strong, fast, and clever; all the traits that make up a victor. As the opening video draws to a close I can see the Escort, Goanna, wiping tears from her eyes as she starts to come up to the podium. Finally.

" Hello, hello; District 4! What a pleasure it is to be here on this beautiful day!" she gushes, recovering from her tears quickly.

"Now, let's just jump straight onto the reapings then shall we?" she says in her high Capitol accent. I sigh impatiently as she picks out a slip of paper, extra slowly for effect. She toddles back to the podium in her ridiculous bright blue heels and speaks the name out clearly,

"River Smythe!" she squeals, I watch on as a tiny little 12 year old shuffles onto the stage, then clear my throat; time to avenge Micah-

3...2...1...

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

**Dimitri Westle:**

I watch on as the volunteer girl struts up from the 14-year-old section, I give a small chuckle; who does the think she is, she's only fourteen, younger than most of the other tributes I'm guessing, and a lot smaller too; but maybe there's more to her, maybe lots of muscle, strength and potential hidden under that smooth, young skin. She looks straight forward as the Escort talks to her, Rayna Shay her name is- wait; I remember that name from a few years ago; yes, there was a boy with that surname- Micah I think it was, died on the second day. I look back at the girl, wondering...

I snap out of my daze just as I see the escort return to the podium with the boy's name, then hold my breath. It's not me, it's not me, it's not me, it's-

"Dimitri Westle!"

It's me.

**Rayna Shay:**

I look down at the boy's section, where a tall, sort-of muscular boy is making his way up from the 16-year-olds. He has dark, dark brown hair and his eyes are a brilliant shade of green, almost emerald. As he climbs onto the stage, his eyes wide I wait for the volunteering call; none. I look at the boy, Dimitri, who seems to be waiting for a volunteer as well, but I know better, after about three minutes, that's it. I can hear the cries now, two little girls, tears streaming down their faces. They must be his sisters. I hear them calling out to him, yearning for him, mourning him before the games have even begun. I feel a twinge of sympathy for them all, Dimitri, the girls, even my own parents, of whom I'm leaving. I feel the peacekeepers arms on me, then I catch one last look back at the crying girls before I'm dragged into the building; I clear my head from everything as I enter, I've got to be focused. I keep one last thought in my head as I sit on the couch in the justice building-

Let the Games Begin.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go! Hopefully I wrote out both the characters correctly and hopefully you're all still entertained by the story :) **

**QOTC: **

**Favourite district 4 tribute and why?**

**Should I try a different style of chapter, maybe one from a Capitol point of view? or a gamemakers point of view? **

**Don't forget to review, follow and favourite, cuz I love you guys too much! 4 **


End file.
